Marie and Oliver: Lost in new york city
by creativegirl1995
Summary: My favorite story of all time!


Outline

Marie is a cat that lives in Paris. Oliver is a cat that lives in New York. What happens when Marie falls in a box and gets shipped off to New York? Marie lands there and finds Oliver. The two cats discover each other and fall in love. All of a sudden, Marie and Oliver get kidnapped by Cruella DeVille to be made into fur coats. What will the cats do? Find out in this adventurous story!

Marie is a kitten from the Aristocats who just loves sing and be sassy. She has brilliant white fur and a petite pink bow in her hair. She also wears another pink bow around her neck. Marie has two brothers named Toulouse and Berlioz, a mother named Duchess, and a father named Thomas. She lives with Madame in her house in Paris.

Oliver is a boy kitten that lives in New York with his owner Jenny, Winston, and Georgette the dog. Oliver has shiny orange fur and fancy collar. Oliver was about to be sold but was not and ended up with a group of dogs along with their owner Fagin. Oliver is sassy and loves to play. He also loves meat and creamy food. Oliver is from Oliver and Company.

A Disney Fanfiction

The Aristocats 2: Lost in New York

By

Sierra McCarthy

It was a beautiful day in Paris. Madame and the kittens were preparing for a special day. The Madame and George, the accountant, were getting married along with Thomas and Duchess. Marie, the white one, was singing a song for her mother, Toulouse was learning how to type instead of paint, and Berlioz was playing the organ along with Scat cat's gang. It was a great wedding. The 3 kittens ran up to their little door.

"Ladies first!" Marie shouted.

"Ah yeah. I bet I can win." Toulouse hollered.

"Yeah, what he said." Berlioz hollered back. They all raced each other.

"Now children, no running or bumping into each other." Duchess called.

"Babe, relax. Give the kids time to exercise." Thomas told Duchess. All the kittens jumped through their kitty door and got stuck.

"Why is it always you that goes first?" Toulouse twitched his whiskers.

"Because you should always let ladies go first. That's rude!" Marie puffed out her chest and got out first.

"You should let 'gentlemen' go first!" Berlioz said as he pulled Marie's tail. Marie yowled and tackled her brothers once they got out. Marie, Toulouse, and Berlioz tussled with each other until one of them ripped Marie's hair bow. Duchess and Thomas both walked inside Madame's house and noticed the kittens roughhousing.

"Children, children, please stop fighting." Duchess demanded. Marie ran to her mother with her bow in her mouth.

"Oh you poor dear. I'll fix it for you." Duchess said. Thomas looked straight into Marie's and noticed she looked pretty with no bow in her hair.

"Duchess, wait... Marie you look so pretty without a bow." Thomas said.

"I do?" Marie questioned.

"Yeah, you look just like your mother when I first met her." Thomas said while Duchess blushed.

"You're right, Mr. O'malley. Marie does look good without a hair bow." Toulouse protested.

"Oh quiet! You're just saying that." Marie said to Toulouse. Toulouse shook his head. Madame walked in and noticed that her bow was out and commented how pretty Marie is. Marie looked in the mirror and she did look pretty.

New York city was hustling and bustling as usual. The people were going to work, cars rushing on the street, and music playing. But no one could dance more than Oliver. Jenny, his owner learned how to play the piano while Oliver danced. Jenny and Oliver were best friends. Oliver still missed his buddy, Dodger. Jenny and Oliver would usually stop by to say hi to Dodger and his friends. One summer day, Jenny let Oliver go out to visit Dodger.

"Be back in time for supper." Jenny told Oliver. She kissed Oliver and Oliver ran off. Oliver soon arrived at Dodger's owner, Fagin's place and yowled to get Dodgers attention. Dodger ran out with his friends Einstein, Francis, Tito, and Dodger's girlfriend, Rita. Rita and Dodger have been hanging out for awhile and wanted to have puppies some day.

"Hey, it's the kid." Dodger barked.

"It's great to see you guys again. So s'up Dodge?" asked Oliver. Tito walked over to Dodger.

"Tell him the news, man." Tito whispered.

"What news?" asked Oliver.

"Rita and I are having puppies." Dodger sighed.

"Wow that's great!" Oliver said.

"Hey Dodge, ready to go steal some hot dogs?" Oliver asked.

"Whatever you say is fine with me, kid." Dodger smiled. They ran off to the hot dog stand.

"OK children, time for a little stroll." Duchess said.

"Coming!" the kittens called back. Madame put on the cats leashes and started walking. As they were walking, Marie smelled something delicious. She was really hungry. She looked to her left and saw a milk truck with boxes of bottled milk.

"Mama, can we see the milkman?" Marie asked.

"After Madame is done shopping at the market." Duchess replied. The cats were sleeping while Madame was shopping, but Marie was wide awake. She really wanted some delicious, creamy milk. She let loose of the leash and ran to the truck. She got in and drank the bottle of milk. Suddenly, she heard the door close. She was trapped! She meowed for help as loud as she could.

After a few days, Oliver and Jenny went to the beach. Oliver was running to the water when he saw a box in the distance. Oliver meowed to Jenny.

"What is it Oliver?" Jenny asked. They both walked over and opened the box. It was a white kitten with a pink bow tie in the box.

"You poor kitty, let me help you." Jenny lifted the kitten out of the box and showed her parents. They took the kitten home. When they got home, the white kitten was shivering.

"Oliver, you keep her company, while I get some towels." said Jenny. Oliver peered over the box and noticed the white kitten was the most prettiest he had ever seen.

Marie panicked, she didn't know where she was until she saw a orange kitten peeking over the box. Marie trembled.

"Who are you and where am I?" Marie asked the kitten.

"My name is Oliver and this is New york city." said Oliver.

"What's your name?" Marie shaked.

"I'm Marie." she said.

"Please to meet you Marie. Where do you come from?" asked Oliver. Marie thought for a moment.

"Paris, France." she said. Oliver saw Jenny coming.

"My owner will take good care of you. I promise." Oliver crossed his heart. Georgette, Olive's other friend and Jenny's second companion, walked in and saw Jenny holding a white kitten.

"WHAT!?" she barked. She ran over to Oliver.

"Do you know who that cat is?!" Georgette asked Oliver clearly upset. Oliver looked at Marie lovingly as Jenny carried her.

"Oh just another cat Jenny found." Oliver said.

"If I see another cat in this house I'm gonna..." Georgette stopped and looked at Oliver. He had a sparkle in his eye. Georgette smirked.

"Do you like her?" Georgette asked. Oliver looked at her weirdly.

"No, not like that." Oliver said. Georgette had a plan. If they fall in love, she'll break them up and get rid of the white kitten for sure.

"Why did you ask?" Oliver meowed.

"Oh, just wondering." Georgette snickered.

Duchess had been worried since Marie was missing. Madame and the police department talked about Marie's disappearance.

"Mama, when is Marie coming back?" Berlioz asked. Duchess shook her head.

"I don't know darlings. We'll find her soon." Duchess said. Just then, O'malley ran to Duchess.

"Hey, I think I found a horse that could help us find Marie." he said out of breath. The kittens and Duchess along with Thomas rushed to the horse. The horse was carrying a bucket load of milk bottles.

"The milkman was probably shipping a box of milk to New york city." the horse told the cats.

"New york city, but that's a long ways away." Duchess said.

"Hop in the box where it says 'New York' and I'm sure you'll be there in no time. My owner won't mind." the horse replied.

"Thank you, monsieur. It'll be a pleasure. Hop in cats!" Thomas called. All the cats hopped in the truck. Madame saw them and followed the truck.

Marie loved to be brushed better than bathe. Jenny gave Marie a nice bath and brushed out Marie's fur. Marie really enjoyed being brushed. Oliver walked over to Marie.

"Wow, you look beautiful." he said. Marie blushed and said thank you.

"Oh, my bow tie." Marie sadly said. She looked at her pink bow tie and saw how it was torn and dirty.

"Don't worry, we'll get you a new collar." Oliver told Marie. Marie looked at him.

"You know, you're the nicest cat I've ever met besides my brothers." Marie said. Oliver looked curious.

"There's more of you?" Oliver asked. Georgette listened to their conversation.

"Yes." Marie realized that she was gone from her family and started crying. Oliver put a paw on her shoulder.

"Don't cry, we'll find them soon." Oliver said while he comforted Marie. Marie thanked Oliver and licked him on the cheek. Jenny, Oliver, and Marie went to the store to buy Marie a new collar. The collar was silver with diamonds on it. They returned home.

"Marie, I was wondering if you want to... hang out tonight." Oliver asked.

"You mean like a date?" Marie questioned.

"Well, y-yeah." Oliver answered.

"It's a deal." Marie winked. She wiped her tail on Oliver's nose as she walked by. Georgette now had her plan ready.

That night, Oliver introduced Marie to his friends.

"Nice going, kid." Dodger congratulated Oliver. Oliver taught Marie how to steal hot dogs and Marie showed Oliver how to steal fish. They shared their meals and shared their first kiss.

"I really had a fun night." Marie told Oliver.

"Me, too." Oliver replied as they butted heads. Georgette was about to do something when all of a sudden, a mysterious person snatched up the kittens in a brown bag. The person ran off. Georgette knew she had to warn Dodger.

The person came to a deserted building and put down the bag.

"Where are we?" Marie asked.

"I don't know, but it smells." Oliver winced. The kittens got out of the bag and noticed that the evil person was a woman named Cruella Deville.

"Now you will make great fur coats for my new daughter, Cynthia Deville." Cruella laughed.

"I've got a plan." Oliver said. He bit Cruella and told Marie to run. Oliver ran as fast as he could.

"You blasted cats! Come back!" yelled Cruella as she ran after Marie and Oliver. Oliver and Marie got to a safer place where they found Dodger and his group of dogs. A box was thrown and opened with Marie's family inside. Marie was glad to see them. Cruella came and almost got the animals.

"Split up! Marie and Oliver get the police, we cats will get Madame, and dogs you keep Cruella from running." Thomas said focused on his plan. The kittens went to the police deparrtment and meowed at the door. It was a hectic night. Suddenly, the police, Jenny, and Madame arrived and the police arrested Cruella.

"I'll get you next time cats!" Cruella yelled. Everyone cheered. Marie and Oliver high fived each other. Marie went over to her mother and gave her a hug.

"So you have a boyfriend?!" Toulouse hollered. Marie looked at Oliver.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I'd say best friend." Marie blushed. Oliver licked her.

"Do you want to come home with us darling?" Duchess asked Marie.

"No, I'd rather stay with Oliver." Marie smiled.

"What do you say if Oliver lived with us?" Jenny asked Madame.

"I don't see why not. Of course." Madame said.

The cats, dogs, and Jenny had a party.

"So Georgie, what do you say about the new kitty?" Tito asked Georgette.

"She's fine. As long as she dosen't annoy me." Georgette told Tito.

"That's my girl." Tito said. Oliver, Marie, and all the animals laughed and joined in song. Everyone lived happily ever after.

The End!


End file.
